Smoky Nightclub Situation
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Our kittens head for a night out, and life on the dance floor becomes a little steamy for some... Sequel to 'Momentary Seizue Of Love'.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Think, people. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
**WARNINGS:** SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI, alcohol use.  
  
**Note:** The sequel to Momentary Seizure of Love.' More Aya/Omi! Yay!  
  
  
  
~Smoky Nightclub Situation~  
  
  
Aya scowled slightly, getting out of his Porsche and following his teammates to the end of a small queue outside a black brick building. It had been Youji's idea that they all go out clubbing; he claimed Omi and Ken needed some lovin', and Aya sorely needed to loosen up. After all, your sister's back and perfectly fine. The cigarette-smoking cad had even gone far enough to propose that Aya-chan accompany them; but one withering glare from her brother had made Youji hastily withdraw his proposal.  
  
As they waited outside the club, Aya leaned against the wall and totally ignored the glances girls (and a few guys) were sending his way. Youji already had two girls cooing over him, and a positively terrified-looking Ken was making a brave stab at conversation with a shapely redhead.   
  
Omi leaned against the wall beside Aya and peeked up at him from under tawny bangs. Aya didn't say a word or make a move toward him, and after awhile the smaller assassin looked away, hurt. Immediately Aya felt horrible, but he wasn't about to go around kissing Omi in public... never mind if anyone had seen them on the beach the other day. He was torn between his fierce love for Omi and his usual stoic, uncaring attitude, which he was unwilling to break.  
  
The bouncer waved them in, and almost instantly Aya found himself alone. Youji had disappeared with his women, and Ken and the redhead were chatting and heading to one end of the bar. Omi had simply vanished. Okay, so maybe he could have been a little nicer. Aya couldn't help but feel slightly worried, and hoped Omi wouldn't end up doing something he'd regret - something _Aya_ might regret...  
  
The club was a semi-dark place, lit only by a few lights over the bar and a giant disco ball above the dance floor. There was barely space to move; the place was crammed with people drinking, dancing, laughing, and talking. Loud music pounded away, and a DJ was constantly changing CDs and hitting buttons over in a corner.A haze of cigarette smoke hung over it all like a thick fog.  
  
Unwilling to watch Ken and his new friend, Aya took a seat at the other end of the bar and ordered a scotch. Usually he had no taste for alcohol, but tonight he had a feeling he was going to need it. When the drink arrived, he sipped at it, surveying the crowded club. He spotted Youji in a corner table, surrounded by a veritable harem. Ken and the redheaded girl were dancing. Aya's violet eyes scanned the crowd carefully, searching for Omi. He finally caught sight of the younger man, sitting alone in a corner. Aya's heart twisted. He got up and picked his way across the dance floor.  
  
Omi looked up as he approached.   
  
Aya sank onto the bench across from Omi. What's wrong? He could have kicked himself. The hurt look in Omi's eyes outside had been a perfect clue.  
  
Omi avoided his gaze.  
  
Aya looked over at the dance floor. He watched Ken for a while, and caught a glimpse of Youji every now and then. Sexuality didn't seem to be an issue; Aya could see men dancing together, and women too, but no one seemed to care. In fact, the whole idea seemed to be just to loosen up and have some fun - dammit, Youji had been right.  
  
Oh, hell. Was Aya really going to sit and sulk, and let Omi wallow in angst? He drained his drink as a new song began, and stood. He extended his hand to Omi. Come on, kitten. We're going to dance.  
  
Omi looked totally stunned, and Aya figured it had to do with him breaking out of his shell. But Omi took Aya's hand, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.  
  
There wasn't much room to maneuver, given the crowd, so they had to dance pretty close together. Aya didn't mind at all - Omi was so close that their hips kept brushing, close enough so Aya could see the sweat beading his forehead. They hadn't been dancing long enough to start sweating... amused, Aya realised _he_ was the reason why the adorable high-schooler in front of him was looking so jittery.  
  
A faster number started, and Aya decided to take his chances. He moved closer to Omi, reaching out to run his hand down the brunette's side. His hand came to rest on Omi's hip, dangerously close to the ridiculously low waist of the jeans Youji had forced Omi to wear. At the same time, he brushed a light, teasing kiss across Omi's lips.  
  
Omi's eyes were wide, but he looked intensely excited all the same. Aya-kun - he breathed, so softly that no one else could hear him. Aya put an arm around Omi's waist and kissed him again, moving his lower body sinuously against Omi's. Omi's hand slipped up inside Aya's shirt, running over the redhead's thin chest. Aya moaned softly at the touch, his hands dipping lower to cup Omi's ass, clad in the tightest of stone-washed denim.  
  
It was almost like a combination of dancing and sex, an utterly arousing experience. Aya had to force his mind away from the very tempting thought of laying Omi down and taking him right there on the dance floor. They kissed hungrily, tongues dueling, and didn't pull away until Youji's loud laughter sounded in their ears. He was standing beside them, one of his women clinging to his arms.  
  
Omi, Aya! Youji yelled, trying to make himself heard over the loud music. Are you aware you have an _audience_?  
  
Sure enough, some of the people around them were watching them and grinning. A few whistled and catcalled. Omi flushed and buried his face in Aya's purple silk shirt, embarrassed; Aya, however, merely glared at Youji.  
  
Can it, Kudou.  
  
And he tilted Omi's face up to his for another good, long snog.  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
(A/N: Another title stolen from Velvet Goldmine'. This time it's from 2HB', by Venus In Furs. If you haven't seen Velvet Goldmine, I strongly urge you to! It's a glittery, gay experience no fangirl should miss!)  
  



End file.
